00:00
by Pinkgirl99
Summary: - Please, this photo was taken in the sixth of June ... - That is, Friday ... - approved Lucy guesses. - Yes, at 23:59 ... weird little ... - I sigh he finished. - Very strange ... Wait ... - She sat on a chair. Pulling the paper out of the bag, she started flipping pages and dark, pointing to the paper, began to read: - Experts have found out that the girl's death came at midnig
1. Morning 8:15

_**Broadway, Brooklyn, New York, United States of America,**_  
 _ **House 56.**_  
 _ **Monday, June 8.**_  
 _ **8:15**_

 _Every Monday, early in the morning, bring a newspaper and throw it on the porch of the house. Already lost, she passed scheme comes with a cup of coffee on the lawn and looking each time the neighboring huts, takes a newspaper wrapped in half. Slammed the door of a snow-white, she slowly moves slippers in the kitchen, waiting for her breakfast, which she has to cook. After drinking a hot cup of coffee, she fingers includes remote control television channel, where there is news. Long wheat hair hang down and cover almost the entire back touching her priests. Picking up the knife, she looked at the shiny blade by turning it, she froze on the spot and saw a strange figure behind her, held her breath. Slowly turning his head toward the window, she sighed with relief: "Show". Smiling, she turned to the plaque on which were the fruit. Suddenly she felt at the waist someone's hands, causing Lucy shouted:_

 _\- What are you doing ?! Absolutely, what ?! - Small fists began to beat her boyfriend press. Frightened Hartfiliyu, he kissed her forehead and hugged, touched his lips. - Natsu, stop, I'm with a knife ..._

 _\- I'm sorry. - Once again, touching his lips to the top of chubby girl, he walked from behind the bar and sat at a table near the window, I began to read the newspaper._

 _\- You scared me, - continued the conversation blonde. - Do you know how scary, especially knowing that in this area there is something supernatural - finish the sentence, she began to shred small apple slices. Juice splash on her hands. After graduating from the violence over the apple, she took a small slice of juicy fruits. At the plate sizzled bacon and eggs. Lucy turned off the gas and shifted shovel food on the plate. She walked over to the table and put breakfast in front of the young man._

 _\- Come on, it's just a rumor ... - divorced from the text of his dark eyes, he looked at the girl. On it every morning wore light white blouse, closes her ass, and the first three buttons unbuttoned, because it was difficult to close the magnificent size of its charms. Natsu enjoy a smooth and gentle curves of her body every night. Long legs. Hair soft, with the smell of mint. Big chocolate eyes. A good smile. Cheeks covered with blush. Deft movement he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her onto his lap, kissed her neck, why she sighed with pleasure._

 _\- Stop it, Natsu, - she smiled and get out of his grasp. Going to cut apple, Lucy began cutting a banana. After graduating, she reached for a bowl on the top shelf of boxes. Putting everything in a bowl, covered by lush fruit and airy foam cream. Sitting in front of her boyfriend, who greedily ate breakfast, she accidentally looked in the newspaper where the photo was on the front page. On it was depicted a mirror in which was reflected. Pulled up to her newspaper, she looked into a strange map. The cold hand touched her waist, because of this Lucy shuddered, her heart pounding with furious force, and, gasping for air, she looked at the guy who approached her and kissed her and said:- Thank you for a delicious breakfast, nice ... - touched the plump lips, he smiled and left the kitchen and disappeared around the corner that led to their room._

 _\- But not for that ... - Lucy said quietly. Again, looking at the map, she looked at the features in the reflection: well defined mouth, dark hair, the body was not visible because of the darkness ... and his eyes dark as the bottom of the well, they reflect the fear, hatred, and emptiness. With bated breath, Lucy lost track of time: it was the feeling that she was looking into those eyes forever. In the back of the house there was a muffled click, she shuddered. Turning his head to the side of the opening-arch, she looked into the distance of the corridor. Getting up from the table, she went to the wall._

 _\- Natsu? - Lucy said quietly, looking to the right and in the hallway was dark and just beat out the window glare of the sun. Heart beat stronger. Billowing breasts, she went to where salamanders went a few minutes ago. Walking past the window, she stopped, he pushed the curtain, which surged from a light wind. The rays of the sun broke into a dark corridor, lighting at the same figure of a girl. Her eyes fell on the house next door. Not the whole house, but only on the top window. It was small, probably to the attic. The wooden frame, which is half dark curtain was closed, while the other side was a prominent figure. The figure of the little girl, who looked at her. Black hair hanging down, closed almost all face, but her dark eyes looking at Lucy._

 _\- How in the newspaper ... - she said._

 _\- Lucy? - The name of the hall resounded why she winced sharply turning his head to the sound source. Fast breathing, she looked at the guy from top to bottom, moving again, look at the window, but there was no one there. - What are you doing? Who do you look out there? - Going to the girl closer, he put his arm around her waist and hitting into the sunlight, grimaced, but then his eyes adjusted, and he's around the house and the neighboring yard stare. Lucy looked back at the window, where a few minutes ago there was a strange girl._

 _\- No one, let's go. - Taking his hand, she led him into the bright room, into the hallway. She turned to Natsu, and smiled, giving himself a kiss on the cheek and hugged. - Leaving so soon?_

 _\- Yeah, - she covered her mouth with his, he smiled through the kiss. Her hands began to gently stroke his body. Taking the neck, she pulled him over by going to tie, pulled even harder. Taking the hint, he picked it up and put it on the nightstand, where they put the keys to the house and from the machines. Pressed her harder, he deepened the kiss. Following a smooth neck, he left a path of kisses. Inhaling the scent of her pale peach skin, he strongly pressed her against the wall. Groans girl excited guy, but, beginning with their thin handles suspended from Natsu, she kissed the guy in the comic lips._

 _\- All Natsu ..._

 _\- Well, I'm gone, the evening will continue ... - let her go, Salamander took his car keys and a kiss on the lips Lucy disappeared behind the door._

 _\- Eh ... - She went to the kitchen, leaning against the wall, Lucy looked at the newspaper, which was still lying on the table. Looking up at the TV, a few seconds it looked as lip-synching a beautiful woman. The following footage shocked girl. Seeing as the operator removes the police, who surrounded the White House, Lucy ran to the console. Heart pounding with awesome power inside. Having louder the sound, she glared at the screen plasma look._

 _\- "... Let us know what was going on. Excuse me, please ... "- man of thirty with a microphone ran to the nearest police officer. Cap have full police closed his eyes, he unwound the yellow tape on which was written "Forbidden Zone." Seeing the man and the man covered his face with a camera, approaching him, he straightened his cap and hand remove them from the house, he said:  
_

 _\- "Come here! Read not know how ?! See "prohibited area"! "- Again, adjusting his cap, he began to unwind the tape._

 _Lucy looked at the house where the murder happened, eyes fell on top window in which someone was standing, but switched back to the frame of a beautiful woman, she again began to move his lips. Hartfiliya looked at the bottom of the strip, which was moving. This tape is always something to write, but she was not interested, but now the information she needed._

 _"Wall Street."_

 _Turn off the TV, she walked into the room. Held there for about twenty minutes, she came out into the street. The bright jeans that hugged her feet, and on top was a pink tank top. As always cutout was decent, and you could see her perfect breast size. Her hair was left loose. Going into the kitchen, Lucy had brought the newspaper in which it was frightening picture. Taking the keys to her car, she wore pink ballerina. After leaving the house, the girl went to the garage. Already sitting in the cabin of a red car, she turned the ignition key._


	2. Morning 10:41

_**Wall Street, New York, United States of America,**_  
 _ **House 26.**_  
 _ **Monday, June 8.**_  
 _ **10:41**_

 _The road was not so long. Along the way, Lucy listened to the radio and wondered how she would investigate the strange murder. Strange things are happening in their area. Suspicious girl in the window ... "Hmm, something's wrong here" - Lucy thought in my subconscious. Follow the road, she stopped when she saw the red color on the traffic light. Leaning on his arm, she watched pedestrians: the man was talking on the phone and holding her purse, the woman - a stroller, a grandmother with her granddaughter moved slow steps, and a girl ... in the window, his head turned towards Lucy. Terrible eyes, dark and empty. The same loose messy hair covered white skin._

 _\- What? .. - In silence blonde he asked, recoiling from his hands. She glared at the girl, move on striped road. Blinked and rubbed his eyes, she realized that everything she thought it was, and somewhere behind beeping machine, telling her that she slept through the green. Lucy stepped on the gas and go. Finally, having arrived at a place that was said on TV, she parked near the house. As he walked briskly to the yellow tape, it ran on the other side a young police officer._

 _\- Sorry, but the entrance ... - began the young man, but Lucy quickly show a gold badge._

 _\- I'm from the "FT", now I can go? - Vzdernuv brow, she looked at the boy, who nodded his head. Lucy, holding up the yellow tape, went with the police to the door, while asking: - What is it?_

 _\- At night, at two o'clock, we received a call, but no one answered, and then came that the house at Board Street murder occurred. We arrived at the murder scene and found the girl who was badly scratched face._

 _\- Okay, then you can not continue - interrupted Lucy - myself._

 _Seeing the nod in agreement, she put her hand on the cold handle with awesome power of beating of the chest. Chest heaving. The sound of the noise of the city was gone, she concentrated on the job. Opened the door, she saw nothing out of the pitch darkness. Perhaps it did not take a flashlight, she did not back down and went inside. Not feeling for the switch, she took a deep breath. The house smelled of blood. As long as your eyes adjust to the darkness, she pulled from her purse rubber gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints. Having opened the first drawer bedside, she began rummaging through it._

 _\- Finally - with a smile, she turned on a flashlight finger. The light fell on the floor, which was the carpet. Going deeper into the hallway, she turned her head and looked to the left: there was the kitchen, and on the right side - a living room. Right was a staircase. Wasting no time, she stepped on the first step, but then removed because of something liquid underfoot._

 _\- What is it?_

 _She bent down and saw the liquid in the light of the lantern was difficult to determine the color, but do not become hung up, she went on, stepping over each time step. When they reached the second floor, she shone in the direction where, it seems, has a bedroom murdered girl. Approaching the door to the light, she looked at the handle, which was something liquid, it seems, the same as on the steps. Plunge into it, she sniffed, I knew immediately that it was blood. Otdernuv hand from his face, she opened the door. Scrape scattered throughout the second floor, and somewhere echoing. It was quiet, but she heard only the sound of his heart. Boom Boom - To give in, whiskey shrank, causing the start of a headache. The light fell on the window. Going a little further, she lit a bed and a table on which lay some drawings. Coming closer, Lucy saw in the first picture black circle shaded inside. It felt that it swallows inside. Turning to another sheet, she saw the same thing, and the third and fourth, and the walls were hung with such figures. The room was sealed with this, only invisible picture caught her eye: a group of friends hugging at sunset, and in the distance there was a tree, a lonely, but it surprised Lucy, and the girl's face is blurred, standing between the dark-haired man and a redhead girl. Why is her face was blurred, and the rest were clear facial features? Without becoming bother about it, she took a photograph of his purse._

 _Having finished a survey on the table, she turned to the window, and lantern light fell on the mirror that reflects bright light flashlight. Coming closer, she saw her reflection. Mirror appeared dirty, and it looked it was uncomfortable, but she held her breath when she saw something behind him. Hands trembling, his eyes closed strongly strongly, opened, and in the reflection was no longer anyone. Exhaled air has accumulated, she touched the cold glass. In the corner was a picture of a girl with just normal, sharp facial features: nose tiny, brown eyes, gray hair, curly, bangs the rim has been removed, and some short strands hanging down the face. Bright skin. Pulling out a photo from the corner, she turned her, and there was something written._

 _"My favorite Levi."_

 _And the same picture to put it in her purse. And, again, looking at his reflection, Lucy's eyes bulged from the fact that the glass will have a red cross near her face. Touching the cross, she ran her finger, leaving a red strip - blood. Squinting, she saw behind her back at the dark figure that stood behind the open door. He stopped breathing, she looked like she goes to the right side, hiding behind a wall. But suddenly she stopped and turned her head to the side. Lucy did not know what to do heart was racing, buzzing in the ears, and his eyes darkened, but before she could breathe sounded like a song. Call. Startled, she quickly began to prowl in her purse to find a phone. Finally finding it, she quickly turned from the mirror and shine on the dark figure, but there was no one. Looking at the screen, she saw a picture of a smiling guy._

 _"Natsu ..."_

 _\- Yeah, listen ... - She turned back to the mirror, it was no longer cross, draw blood._

 _\- "Lucy, listen, where are you now?"_

 _\- I'm in the house of the murdered girl, on Wall Street. - Lucy quickly looked around the room a flashlight, something in the corner of the table lit up, and she went to the light source. It was the phone's screen. Picking up the phone, she saw a picture of a girl who was sleeping ...? In appearance it was similar to the blue-haired cardboard photos. - Hmm ... - Taking with him and she went out of the room. Moving up the stairs, she almost slipped. But when he reached the front door, out into the fresh air and bright porch._

 _\- "What did you forget?" - Sounded uncomprehending voice guy._

 _\- I'm investigating the murder. Natsu, come on, what's wrong? - She said softly, moving line yellow line._

 _\- "I wanted to say ..." - the voice was gone. Look at the screen of your phone, Lucy said several times the name of the guy, but he did not answer._

 _\- What the ... What?_

 _On the photograph appeared. Photo Natsu sleeping. Not understanding anything, it is disconnected from the call and again called the guy, but he did not answer. She listened to the horns a couple of minutes, but then passed out._

 _\- Oh, again makes fun ..._

 _Having got the car, she turned her head and looked at the house on the upper window, where once again there was a dark figure. Sighing, she began to move. Scroll all in the head, she tried to break it down ..._

 _"Everything is so confusing, so more and Natsu ... - remembering the photograph, she turned on her and considered the sleeping guy. - Strangely, he himself could not take a picture, and why me? Well, I think it will help me. "_


	3. Day 14:57

6 Avenue, New York, United States of America,  
Somewhere in the basement.  
Monday, June 8.  
14:57

The car was driving on a straight road, weaving between cars. Finally, he arrived at the scene, the girl out of the car. The street was the sun, the warm rays come to the shore to her face, and she wore sunglasses. She stopped near shops located along the sidewalk. Passing between the two buildings, she was in the alley, wrapped left, she stopped at the door. Opening it, she took three steps and turned around a huge lift. Raising lattice door, she went to the platform and click on a single button. Quickly reaching down, she again opened the grate and entered the cozy little room.

\- Yes, who is it? - I moved from the desk guy. He was wearing a light-colored shirt, which was a little zamusolena, dark colored pants. - Lucy? - Dark haired smiled.

\- Hey, Gray - blonde smiled. During this time he got up and went to meet her, the corners of his mouth with a smile. - Long time no see. - Embracing an old friend, she looked at him. - I need your help ...

\- Say ... - I invited her to his "office." The room was a little dirty, but it embellishes it. The area, where he worked, the transition to the living room. Scattered tapes, photographs, wires. The living room has a comfortable sofa, standing in the middle, the plasma on the wall, a small table near the sofa, chairs on both sides. Boxes from all sides scored documents. Computers in the far left corner, where he invited her and. Pododvinuv a chair, she sat down on it.

\- I've heard of strange murders in the area?

\- Of course, they have aroused the whole city ... Do not tell me that you you investigate these murders? - Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the girl, who was rummaging in her purse. Without stopping the action, she went to look for something and said:

\- Yes, but I'm investigating the murder outside of Wall Street. - Raising her head, she looked at Fullbastera looking at her. Taking phone murdered girl and two photos, she put them on the table, where there was a keyboard.

\- I'm certainly not an expert, but I've seen the terrible face, they are so distorted ... - In memory surfaced fragments of persons killed: his eyes on the ground, but the pupils are raised up, which could be seen only proteins, mouth stretched ... - Okay, show me what you have there. - He took a photo with the face smeared Levy and her friends, who are well received in the photo. - Hmm ... what's this?

\- I do not understand very little, but see why her face smeared and these guys get good? - Showing finger, said Lucy.

\- Hmm ... - He raised his fist to his lips and went - even hard to imagine.

\- Well, what do you say about this? - She brought him the phone, the screen of which was a girl with eyes closed, and were scattered on the pillow blue hair.

\- What do you want?

\- I want to know who did this photograph, can you?

\- Lucy, including the brain, I can tell when it was made ...

\- Come on.

Gray poked something on the screen mobile phone, but found nothing, he connected the wire to the telephone, something clicking mouse and typing, he stared at the computer screen. Leaning on his chair, he took his hands behind his head and said:

\- Please, this photo was taken of the fourteenth of June ...

\- That is Monday ... - Lucy confirmed their suspicions.

\- Yes, in the twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes ... a little strange ... - I sigh he finished.

\- Very strange ... Wait ... - She sat on a chair. Such was the feeling that she was hit on the back, but in fact it dawned. Pulling the paper out of the bag, she started flipping pages and dark, pointing to the paper, he began to read:

\- Experts have found out that the girl's death came at the stroke of midnight ... you're saying that ... it's dying photo?

He nodded.

\- Yes, and it's not just dying photo, this photo of her death ...

\- What? - She looked blankly at Gray, he took a cigarette in his mouth.

\- I think that whoever killed that girl, photographed her before he died ...

From what he heard in his head all the blonde twirled, and in the foreground was a photograph of Natsu, she received this morning.

\- Gray ... - she said; he lit a cigarette, but did not, he looked at her, listening. - This morning I received the same picture. - Gray moved up closer to her, listening to her whisper. - Only for photos was ... Natsu ... - Lucy looked at him, and he stared at her blankly. He pulled a cigarette out of his mouth, he lowered his eyes.

\- Where is the photo? - He got nervous, not that it's scary, of course, the fear was present in the room, but it is not frightened him, and the death of his best friend.

Lucy quickly took out his phone and pressed the picture appeared on the screen sleep rozovolosy guy. Gray did the same operation, but with photos of Levi. By clicking the mouse the last time, his jaw dropped.

\- Lucy ... - She scooted closer. - I can not believe ... The photo was taken on June sixth... ... twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes.

\- What ?! But now the clock polchetvёrtogo ... How is this possible? .. - Did not have time to finish it because of the noise that came to him in the elevator.

\- Hello, dear, - a man who greeted him, appeared from behind the wall. - How are you? - Not understanding, she looked around the blonde with large forms and quickly glancing at Gray asked: - Who is that?

\- Mm-m, Juva, meet, it is Lucy, Lucy is Juva, my assistant.

She came closer to Gray and kissing of the cheek and said:

\- Nice to meet ...

\- Oh, Juva can help us, she is well versed in the photographs ...

\- No, thank you, - feeling superfluous, Lucy pulled the cord from the phone, and, taking her purse and newspaper, he said: - Thank you so much, Gray. I think I'll go, glad to meet you. - She looked at the girl with blue hair, like Levi murdered, only a little darker.

Hiding behind a wall, Lucy lifted the grille of the elevator and pressing one button, upstairs. On the street it was waiting for the sun, the light in the brown eyes. Lucy wore glasses. When he reached the car, she sat in the lounge and tried to spread ideas on the shelves. The information was difficult to digest, especially about photo Natsu. Lucy poked screen phone and put it to his ear, but two minutes later she lock the phone with the phrase: "Damn, Natsu, what happened? .." She pressed a finger to the screen panel inserted into the interior of the car.

\- Good afternoon, Miss Hartfiliya! - To give a gentle female voice in the columns of the machine.

\- Good. Scales, find me information about killed outside of Wall Street.

\- What do you need it? - In the same monotonous voice kept telling the girl.

\- Name and surname of the murder ... - said Lucy.

The voice did not continue to talk as if scales disconnect from the network, but two minutes later she continued:

\- Information found, output the screen ... - Then Lucy seat tilt, and the ceiling screen will appear on it - the information and a photo of a beautiful girl. Hair as the sky, eyes like dark chocolate, smile brighter sun. Beauty.

By pressing a finger on the panel, Lucy larger photos and could see her full height. Little girl. Reduce the image, Lucy looked at the panel of information:

"Name: Levy  
Surname: MakGarden,  
Age: 19 years old. "

\- Poor thing, she's only nineteen-years old, and she was already dead, - said Lucy. She was older than Levy for one year, but it still did not change anything. Blonde thought for a moment that she would be a good friend. - Thanks for the info ...


	4. Day 16:08

New York, United States of America,  
Somewhere outside the city.  
Monday, June 8.  
16:08

Arriving at the place, the girl got out of the car and looked at the sky, which is dark and the sun disappeared behind the big and thick clouds. Then strode down the path paved with stones, which reached the gate. When she pressed the button on the panel, I asked her a gentle female voice:

\- "Welcome to the" Snowden Bit ", for what purpose you have come?"

\- I'm from the "FT" and I would like to see the dead body on the street Wall Street Levy MakGarden.

\- Wait a minute - a gentle voice trailed off. Heart blonde pounded so hard that she thought that the woman hears him. Glancing at his watch, she watched as the arrow minutes moved the mark showing twelve minutes. And just a minute later the woman spoke: - Yes, we are the body of the murdered thirteenth of June on Friday on Wall Street. You can enter the building - at last Lucy waited permission to enter from this woman.

\- Thank you.

The gates opened, and behind him stood a huge building made of white stone. A small path leading to the two-story building was lined snow-white tiles. Before the front door of a large brown and planted beautiful flowers. When they reached the entrance, Lucy opened the door and walked in a bright room. In the lobby there were no people, only beautiful, dressed in a white robe woman with white hair. He smiled back at her, the blonde came to the pulpit and giving a gold badge "FT", he said:

\- I have to look at the dead man on ... - she could not finish because of the fact that it interrupted the girl.

\- I've been told. Welcome, Miss Hartfiliya. My name is Mira Strauss, I'll take you to the deceased.

\- I will be happy.

Sineglazka came out of the department and headed down the hall. Lucy looked at the corridor through which they walked. On the walls were pictures. The corridor went to the heart of the building. Entering the door, they went down the stairs. When he reached the door that led somewhere, the world opened it. From the way she opened it, it was clear that the door is very heavy. They went into the room where smelled like a hospital. Dimly lit room lasted for the first corridor. Left, right ... Finally, she stopped at the door, which was derived the word "housing A. Morgue." Entering the room, Lucy felt a sharp smell of blood. Strauss found the switch. Little light gave a little light and could see the room. A small room, a white ceiling, black tiles on the floor. The walls had holes, and the plates are stuck, it seems, with the names of the bodies. The stench was strong. Peace came to the wall, on which hung a sign. Palchikov she led on each line, finally stopped, she pointed to the number one hundred thirty eight, and next to the digit was written the name Levi MakGarden.

\- Come with me - his voice a girl with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She went back to one door and opened it, and then Lucy came almost the same room. Those walls with holes, the same lighting, the same smell of blood ... Strauss went to the hole and hit the button to the left of the wall rolled table on which lay the body, a closed cover. Mira wore gloves and touched the lock to open it, but Lucy stopped her.

\- You can ... now I myself?

Mira looked at her and nodded his head disappeared behind the door. Lucy sighed, put on gloves and hands, opened the case, remove it from the head. Horror gripped Woman, why she otshagnula, and made his way into every crack and crevice of the body. As the tree roots sprawling in the soil, and the fear of moving with incredible speed. His expression was terrible killed as said Gray. Legs Lucy seemed rooted to the floor, and his hands have started to examine the body. Unbuttoned cover more Lucy and found no signs of violence. Pulling out of the case hands, she took the right hand and was surprised inscriptions on it.

"Broadway, Building 56".

Air start to miss in the lungs, causing Lucy grabbed by the throat and started to choke.

\- Can not be! - Said the girl. Is this a sign that it will soon overtake death?

The feet were rooted to the floor. In light strongly enough oxygen. In the eyes I could see the horror and fear. Heart pounding with great force on the chest: it was a feeling that it is now jump. She did not believe my own eyes, I saw the address on his hand killed. Horror gripped her body and mind. Lucy quickly rose to a sitting position and finding sick leave Levi saw a lot of sheets attached to the folder. Pictures killed at the murder scene. Sheets, blanks with information about the girl. Photo from the inscription on his hand MakGarden. Tearing a leaf out of his grip, Lucy out of the room. Looking back, she saw her guide. She'll have to get the most fresh air. Sighing, she was startled by the sound coming from the stairs. The sound of metal hitting stone. Light abruptly passed out why girls often miss the start of the air. Opening the heavy door, she looked down and jumped out of the room, she ran up the stairs. Once in the hallway, which was the same darkness, she ran on. Pausing to catch his breath, Lucy saw in the window, hung with a curtain shape. Dark. As the home of the deceased. The figure moved toward her. Breathless, she viewed the body. Short stature, seems a girl of about thirteen. Do not expect miracles become, she jumped into the hall.

Bright light deafened her, making Lucy blinked. His eyes slowly began to get used to. Looking at the department, where there was a World Strauss, Lucy walked briskly to the door. Fear crept to the back, and feel the breath back, she turned. The door opened, and she fell to the street. Seeing the face and dark eyes, she was so scared of emptiness that ran out of the building and got into the car. Long gasping, she started the car and disappeared behind the trees.


	5. Evening 20:28

New York, United States of America,  
Somewhere outside the city.  
Monday, June 8.  
16:08

Arriving at the place, the girl got out of the car and looked at the sky, which is dark and the sun disappeared behind the big and thick clouds. Then strode down the path paved with stones, which reached the gate. When she pressed the button on the panel, I asked her a gentle female voice:

\- "Welcome to the" Snowden Bit ", for what purpose you have come?"

\- I'm from the "FT" and I would like to see the dead body on the street Wall Street Levy MakGarden.

\- Wait a minute - a gentle voice trailed off. Heart blonde pounded so hard that she thought that the woman hears him. Glancing at his watch, she watched as the arrow minutes moved the mark showing twelve minutes. And just a minute later the woman spoke: - Yes, we are the body of the murdered thirteenth of June on Friday on Wall Street. You can enter the building - at last Lucy waited permission to enter from this woman.

\- Thank you.

The gates opened, and behind him stood a huge building made of white stone. A small path leading to the two-story building was lined snow-white tiles. Before the front door of a large brown and planted beautiful flowers. When they reached the entrance, Lucy opened the door and walked in a bright room. In the lobby there were no people, only beautiful, dressed in a white robe woman with white hair. He smiled back at her, the blonde came to the pulpit and giving a gold badge "FT", he said:

\- I have to look at the dead man on ... - she could not finish because of the fact that it interrupted the girl.

\- I've been told. Welcome, Miss Hartfiliya. My name is Mira Strauss, I'll take you to the deceased.

\- I will be happy.

Sineglazka came out of the department and headed down the hall. Lucy looked at the corridor through which they walked. On the walls were pictures. The corridor went to the heart of the building. Entering the door, they went down the stairs. When he reached the door that led somewhere, the world opened it. From the way she opened it, it was clear that the door is very heavy. They went into the room where smelled like a hospital. Dimly lit room lasted for the first corridor. Left, right ... Finally, she stopped at the door, which was derived the word "housing A. Morgue." Entering the room, Lucy felt a sharp smell of blood. Strauss found the switch. Little light gave a little light and could see the room. A small room, a white ceiling, black tiles on the floor. The walls had holes, and the plates are stuck, it seems, with the names of the bodies. The stench was strong. Peace came to the wall, on which hung a sign. Palchikov she led on each line, finally stopped, she pointed to the number one hundred thirty eight, and next to the digit was written the name Levi MakGarden.

\- Come with me - his voice a girl with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. She went back to one door and opened it, and then Lucy came almost the same room. Those walls with holes, the same lighting, the same smell of blood ... Strauss went to the hole and hit the button to the left of the wall rolled table on which lay the body, a closed cover. Mira wore gloves and touched the lock to open it, but Lucy stopped her.

\- You can ... now I myself?

Mira looked at her and nodded his head disappeared behind the door. Lucy sighed, put on gloves and hands, opened the case, remove it from the head. Horror gripped Woman, why she otshagnula, and made his way into every crack and crevice of the body. As the tree roots sprawling in the soil, and the fear of moving with incredible speed. His expression was terrible killed as said Gray. Legs Lucy seemed rooted to the floor, and his hands have started to examine the body. Unbuttoned cover more Lucy and found no signs of violence. Pulling out of the case hands, she took the right hand and was surprised inscriptions on it.

"Broadway, Building 56".

Air start to miss in the lungs, causing Lucy grabbed by the throat and started to choke.

\- Can not be! - Said the girl. Is this a sign that it will soon overtake death?

The feet were rooted to the floor. In light strongly enough oxygen. In the eyes I could see the horror and fear. Heart pounding with great force on the chest: it was a feeling that it is now jump. She did not believe my own eyes, I saw the address on his hand killed. Horror gripped her body and mind. Lucy quickly rose to a sitting position and finding sick leave Levi saw a lot of sheets attached to the folder. Pictures killed at the murder scene. Sheets, blanks with information about the girl. Photo from the inscription on his hand MakGarden. Tearing a leaf out of his grip, Lucy out of the room. Looking back, she saw her guide. She'll have to get the most fresh air. Sighing, she was startled by the sound coming from the stairs. The sound of metal hitting stone. Light abruptly passed out why girls often miss the start of the air. Opening the heavy door, she looked down and jumped out of the room, she ran up the stairs. Once in the hallway, which was the same darkness, she ran on. Pausing to catch his breath, Lucy saw in the window, hung with a curtain shape. Dark. As the home of the deceased. The figure moved toward her. Breathless, she viewed the body. Short stature, seems a girl of about thirteen. Do not expect miracles become, she jumped into the hall.

Bright light deafened her, making Lucy blinked. His eyes slowly began to get used to. Looking at the department, where there was a World Strauss, Lucy walked briskly to the door. Fear crept to the back, and feel the breath back, she turned. The door opened, and she fell to the street. Seeing the face and dark eyes, she was so scared of emptiness that ran out of the building and got into the car. Long gasping, she started the car and disappeared behind the trees.


	6. It is midnight 00:00

It is midnight. 00:00

Manchester, England,  
Portland Street.  
Thursday, May 21.  
15:48

Again ...

For each teardrop can understand how she hates with all his heart and soul.

Again ...

She runs away in search of peace.

Again ...

They hurt her.

And again ...

She believed it, but not today, not now and never ...

\- I do not want to have friends! - Girl all the running away from them, so they do not hurt her again. - Do not want! I do not want! Friends - it's evil!

Girl running down the same road on which this morning has stepped into a school with a smile on his face. But now, she ran headlong to hide from everyone, and of course, she ran home.

Stumbling, the girl still continued to run along the familiar road. This way she is remembered for its beauty. Green trees shrouded path, lined with stone, which is now set foot on it. Blue-black strands danced with the wind in a beautiful dance. Her brown eyes were bitter tears, causing the color of the iris became even darker.

One after another tear fell from her cheeks and smashed on the rocks. The heart ached from betrayal, but my head does not fit, as we could do that with her her friends. She felt that she was running, and the end of the road was not, but because of the last tree could see already the corner of her house.

Running out on the lawn, she saw the sun, immediately enveloped her face, hands, feet, clothing, and her hair. She sparkled. Tears glistened in the sun as well as the blue-black hair. Air is almost not enough, but took a deep breath, she rushed into the house. Behind it rattled the front door closed. And somewhere at the end of the kitchen, she heard the familiar voice of the mother.

\- Honey is that you? - Quickly climbing the stairs, the girl ran to her room. The legs do not hold her, and she collapsed on the bed, unconscious.

Very calm and quiet. None. But as painful as if taken and cut off an arm or a leg, but did not cut off, a heart ached. They betrayed her, and she hated them all!

Thoughts in the fog, but someone called. She had heard, and therefore opened her eyes, and then I saw my mother.

\- What happened? Why are you home so early? Why do you have red eyes? Are you crying? - It matters not reached the consciousness of girls, but she fell into the arms of his mother. So warm and cozy home near the fireplace

\- Mom ... - all I could say it. Just the words themselves do not want to pour like a lump in my throat prevented her to say anything. The girl did not know how long she was unconscious: hour, day ... She just buries his nose in her hair and breathed in her mother's delicious perfume. Reminiscent of childhood.

Of course, her mother always dushilas this perfume and any other - so he became her mother and became associated with childhood, with a happy childhood. Start pinching his cheeks, tears dried, while she slept, and were red stripes. Remembering what it was before she ran home, the waves of indignation and distress washed over her again why she began to sob again.

\- Bunny, what are you doing? - Grabbing her child by the shoulders, she decided to look at a girl of fourteen. - All right, sweetie!

\- No!

\- You hurt again in school? - She hears the mother's heart pounding. Perhaps she, too painful for her daughter. There was no answer, but was an easy nod. Looking at the girl's tear-stained face, she pressed it to her even more. - Honey, we're moving ... - Very quietly mom, but it was enough that the girl widened her eyes red from crying and looked blankly at her mother.

\- What? Where? - From the unexpected news, she began sniffing. She was not upset, on the contrary, she realized it was her lifeline, as just could not imagine what it can do with its so-called "friends." Humiliate? Surrender? Or maybe just kill him? This she did not want to think.

\- Father invited to work abroad in very good company, so we are moving to be closer.

The girl felt gentle on your head movement. She loved it so when my mother stroking. This gesture it soothes and lost a sense of fear.

\- Where do we move? - It certainly did no longer surprised, but the answer struck her mother.

\- In the United States, New York. - She stopped stroking action and pressed even more to his daughter that she realized that she is protected. Of course, my mother always protect her.

***

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.  
Friday, May 22.  
14:57

\- Help, help ... please ...

Screams are heard her, but she did not understand who he is.

\- "Help? What happened

Screams were heard even more to girls. She and all the forces trying to reveal their brown eyes, but eyelids are very heavy, and it is impossible, but she tries and that sees a bright red flames, jumps back.

\- Help me! Please!

\- "Help? But where are you? "- Flashed through her head. Flames so fascinates her dance, but, looking up, she saw the front of the house. This old house ...

Goose bumps ran like an electric current through the wires. So once she was not scared. Exclamations became clearer, and she began to hear what she screams a woman's voice.

\- Help me, Wendy! Please!

\- "Wendy? It's me ... "- the girl I saw in the window a copy of itself, waving her hand and asking for help. As if hypnotized, she began to tread on the turf, but suddenly stopped and sprinkled tears from his eyes. The body fell, and she covered her mouth with his hand, from which the screams began to struggle.

She recognized her, a girl who is in the window and screams for help. She learned it yourself, Wendy.

\- You're the one to blame, that you have no friends, Wendy! - Cries reached the ears of the girl why she convulsively cried only: "No!" And the sight of a familiar face appeared.

\- Mom ... - Tears fell from the eyes of hail.

\- All right, Wendy, quietly, we arrived ... - pressed to his head girl, she began to whisper sweet words to her ear as if to a child.

\- Please take all your belongings and leave the plane! - A woman's voice sounded a flight attendant. - Do you do anything to help?

The mother turned her head sharply and saw in front of a pretty girl, which seven days ago took their plane tickets.

\- No, thanks, we'll be right out, - Grandin - so called mother Wendy - turned to her daughter and whispered: - Come on, dear, we have a car waiting.

Last tear fell when they got off the plane and blew warm night air of New York. The following actions have been for her in a daze, she just fell asleep, this time in sweet ...

***

Broadway, Brooklyn, New York, United States of America,  
House 55.  
Saturday, May 23.  
9:27

\- We arrived!

Wendy opened heavy eyelids and looked sleepy look of the car. The sun had already walked across the blue sky, as the rays of the path covered. She got out of the car and met her first ray, from which she awoke. It was shining right in the face. Cilia sparkled in the sun as well as the blue-black hair, giving them a shade of blue.

Having embarked on the lawn, she looked up. Before it opened a huge old house, like ...

"As in a dream ..." - flashed through my head at Wendy, why the girl was shaken, but felt a hand on his shoulder mother went to the house.

\- What do you think? - Smiled the bright sun Grandin. - Impressive, right?

\- A little bit. Why you bought this old house? - She asked. Of course, you can immediately tell how the house did not like it. As if it was a strange aura.

\- This is such a design, in fact, this house is new ...

\- Inside - Girl interrupted his mother. They walked along the path, lined with stone, and came to the door.

\- Well, go? - Grandin looked at her daughter and smiled from Wendy's nod, gave her the opportunity to open the door while saying: - Welcome home!

***

"Fifty-fifth house damaged by fire! June 3 damaged by fire house at number fifty-five outside Broadway. Experts say that it was an accident, children's negligence, but because of this lost girl named Wendy Marvell ... "

On June 8 the street, and she still reads every day the newspaper. Again, on this page. Again this subtitle, and again she was crying. She settled in this house forever. She did not want to leave it as it is her real home.

Now she is sitting in the attic, and one by one dropped from her eyes tear. Only here the girl can not understand what happened to her, but the tears still flow, but does not get to the floor, they disappear in the space, like herself.

\- So strange ...

For some reason, on this street it was all so strange and incomprehensible to her as if she were here never lived. And, all is clear, it just no one wants to be friends.

Since then, she with her parents were settled in the house, they began again to her hellish days. Like all children, she attended school, but, as in England, she was treated adversely. She was humiliated, beaten, pinned up ... and betrayed.

You probably think, why do I describe it last time, it turned out that this ...

"... A girl named Wendy Marvell ..."

She was so painful to say your name, so she decided to crumple the paper and burn. But the idea soon became taboo, because she was afraid of another fire. It is, of course, understood that it did not want, but it is better not to experiment.

After the death of Wendy first I could not understand why no one sees it, but then everything fell into place after reading this fortnightly newspaper.

Wendy did not want to just give up, so I went to look for friends and support, but all the "friends" for some reason did not care for the girl, and so she started to kill.

\- I just want someone to make friends ... - before each murder the girl said. During these two weeks she waited every newspaper, which will be written about her "new friend." She wanders through the attic. On this floor is a big mess: Osprey paper and dust, old broken furniture and the service. She waits for the long-awaited paper to see how described the death of her "friend."

Boring, of course, but what can you do. According to the scheme, she looks lost from a single window overlooking the neighboring house, which recently were settled a young couple. One half of the wooden frame was closed old curtains, so the girls had to look out from another frame.

Noticing's gaze, she looked down at the window of the first floor of the neighboring house and saw the blonde, which on the face of the fear.

"She sees me?" - The thought flashed through her before she disappeared into the dark depths of the attic. Wendy did not believe that a girl could see the spirit. In my head just did not fit the news, but this girl is so interested in her that she had a plan for a moment to make friends with her.

Forgetting about the new newspaper, lying on the porch of the house, she ran into the street. Strong wind, and her dark locks soared. Seeing as the house goes blonde and gets in the car, quickly rushed her. She knew by intuition, where the new neighbor went - into the house of the old "friend" Wendy.

***

Shelter Mountain, United States of America,  
House 11.  
Saturday, June 6.  
18:23

"I remember when they stopped in the country. I was very much like her friends, that is, with Levy. It seemed to me so sweet and kind that I knew she would never hurt! But she betrayed me, I had to say goodbye to her ... "

\- Guys, we're leaving soon, so get ready! - At home shattered the man's voice. A small group of young men stopped in an inconspicuous house to rest, but the rest is over and they have to go back to New York.

\- Levy - man approached the girl with blue hair and kissing her on the cheek, he continued, - it is time to gather ...

\- Yes, Gajeel, I realized, wait a little bit, - turned to face him, she gave a kiss on the lips. His hands began to walk on her body, but not wanting to simmer, Levi sailed smoothly from the embrace of her boyfriend and smiling to him, went to the bathroom. Upstairs was quiet, as the guys went to cook kebabs in the street. Going into the bathroom, she looked at the mirror. Pretty girl of nineteen. Hair like a clear sky, curly, bangs the rim has been removed, and some short strands hanging down the face, eyes like dark chocolate, smile brighter sun, tiny nose, brown eyes, light skin. Such beauty can be envied.

Distracting her from him a sound rising up from below.

\- Ty, again? - But before she could move to places like turn off the lights in the room. Heart pounding with renewed vigor. The feeling that someone is with her in the same room, alarmed. Reassured, she said - Gazhil, stop, this is not funny!

No reply. Inside, the cold has spread a sense of danger.

\- Can you hear me? Turn on the light ... - again no response was received, but the request was made. Sighing, she turned to face the mirror and almost speechless, staggered back. On the glass was put on the ground with blood cross face girl. Baffled, she moved closer to the mirror. Looking closely to him, Levi felt a shiver ran through the body like an electric current through the wires. Hearing a strange sound behind him, she turned sharply.

The light went out again, and not becoming to wait until someone switched on the lamp or come to the rescue, she ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs in a hurry.

\- Levi? All right?

Looking up, she saw before her Gazhila, who looked at her blankly.

\- Yeah, just saw a spider in the bathroom ... - panting, she jumped on a guy, and he did not understand anything, hugged her.

\- Okay, guys prepared to eat, let's go!

Crossing his hands together to the castle, they took to the streets. Outside it was quiet, even the most sun almost set behind the horizon, and the last rays painted in bright orange sunset. The show was wonderful. Forgetting what happened in the bathroom, she joined the children.

"This I drew a cross. For some reason she did not like it, like the rest of my friends ... but it does not matter. This cross represents friendship. That is, I want to be friends with you! Then they made a general picture on the background of a lone tree and sunset. They did not even notice that she had to blur the face. It's like a curse, you see the cross - the face is blurry, like a spirit. Huh, so even more interesting to play ... "

***

Wall Street, New York, United States of America,  
House 26.  
Monday, June 8.  
10:41

Lucy had no idea what to go into the house of Levi was killed was a bad idea. But after all it is a detective and must find out the cause of her death. Now Lucy with a lantern in his hand examines girl's room. In her handbag she had put the picture where Levy was blurred face.

Having finished a survey on the table, she turned to the window, and lantern light fell on the mirror that reflects bright light flashlight. Coming closer, she saw her reflection. Mirror appeared dirty, and it looked it was uncomfortable, but she held her breath when she saw something behind him. Hands trembling, his eyes closed strongly strongly, she opened them, and reflection was no longer anyone. Exhaled air has accumulated, she touched the cold glass. In the corner was a picture of a girl with just normal, sharp facial features. And, again, looking at his reflection, Lucy's eyes bulged from the fact that the glass will have a red cross near her face. Touching the cross, she ran her finger, leaving a red strip - blood.

\- Let's be friends? - Wendy said.

***

6 Avenue, New York, United States of America,  
Somewhere in the basement.  
Monday, June 8.  
14:57

\- Please, this photo was taken sixth of June ...

\- That is Saturday ... - approved Lucy guesses.

\- Yes, in the twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes ... a little strange ... - I sigh he finished.

\- Very strange ... Wait ... - She sat on a chair. Such was the feeling that she was hit on the back, but in fact it dawned. Pulling the paper out of the bag, she started flipping pages and dark, pointing to the paper, he began to read:

\- "Experts have found out that the girl's death came at midnight ..." You mean that ... that dying photo?

He nodded.

\- Yes, and it's not just dying photo, this photo of her death ...

"What do you know ?! Why do you investigate a case of my friend Levi? Why ?! I want to be friends with you! Stop! "

Wendy was sitting on the couch in front of computer installation, where the Gray and Lucy. While investigating a case, you need to go to any, so she had to seek help from his old friend.

Seated across from Wendy was unhappy. She did not want Lucy to find out what Wendy's, so it will have to visit Levi.

New York, United States of America,  
Somewhere outside the city.  
Monday, June 8.  
15:17

\- It's all because of you! - Failure to cry, Wendy wrote his claws on his hand dead "Broadway House 56". Panting, she quickly buttoned case, which was the body of Levi. - Sleep well, my friend ...

6 Avenue, New York, United States of America,  
Somewhere in the basement.  
Monday, June 8.  
15:47

\- Gray ... - she said; he lit a cigarette, but did not, he looked at her, listening. - This morning I received the same picture. - Gray moved closer to her, listening to her whisper. - Only for photos was ... Natsu ... - Lucy looked at him, and he stared at her blankly. He pulled a cigarette out of his mouth, he lowered his eyes.

\- Where is the photo? - He got nervous, not that it's scary, of course, the fear was present in the room, but it is not frightened him, and the death of his best friend.

Lucy quickly took out his phone and pressed the picture appeared on the screen sleep rozovovolosy guy. Gray did the same operation, but with photos of Levi. By clicking the mouse the last time, his jaw dropped.

\- Lucy ... - She scooted closer. - I can not believe ... The photo was taken on June eighth ... ... twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes

\- What ?! But now the clock polchetvёrtogo ... How is this possible? .. - Did not have time to finish it because of the noise that came to him in the elevator.

"Natsu Dragnev? This is her friend? Hmm, this is bad ... - was in the room Wendy fell on his knees. Eyes began dripping tears. She had not expected that the blonde has a friend. - I'm her friend! "- Raising his head, burns eyes she looked at the blue-haired girl, just who came into the room. Clenching his fist, she ran out into the street. His feet led her. And when it stopped, I realized where she ran ...

\- Broadway, fifty-sixth house, I'm going, Natsu Dragnev!

Broadway, Brooklyn, New York, United States of America,  
House 56.  
Monday, June 8.  
20:28

\- Natsu, go to dinner! - A voice was heard from the room in which direct man. Breaking the bright light of the lamp, he hid behind a wall. Phone lying on a pedestal, vibrated, and the screen hatched message from Lucy.

"I'll be late, warming up for something."

Where disappeared guy cry rang out, and the room flowed a trickle of scarlet blood.

The chocolate eyes seemed to spark anger. It's not that dislike each Lucy, she hated it. With all my soul.

The girl looked up at the kitchen archway. From there, he heard the sound of the door opening.

"This is Lucy - the idea flew in the head, and she quickly ran into the next bedroom. Panting, she did not know what to do. - Because, well ... "- look in the mirror, she could not see myself. Once again making sure it spirit, the girl closed her eyes and touched the cold surface. Opened her eyes, she was already on the other side of the mirror in front of her, and there was her friend, but here it was terrible, very scary. In her eyes it was clear she wanted to run far away to Wendy at her was not looking. From such a thought in her eyes filled with tears, and held out his hand, she grabbed Lucy and wrote on his arm "6 Avenue."

Odernuv hand, Lucy looked at the inscription.

"What? Address Gray? "

Looking in the mirror again, she closed her eyes from the sharp clicks and bright flash. Then she went to sleep forever, seeing the reflection of a little girl with empty eyes filled with tears.

The house was quiet, but if you listen closely, you can hear the ticking of the clock, which showed exactly midnight

"So easy ... Mm-m, where am I?" - The girl opened her eyes and saw before him the white walls as snow. Getting up from the bed, she began to examine the room, no noticeable. White walls, ceiling and floor of the same color. From the furniture in the room has a bed and a chair on which sat a woman.

\- Mom! - Smiled the girl ran to her mother. Get back a smile, she jumped at it. Hug a woman's neck, she realized that she had not let her. - Mommy ...

Tears down the red carpet on her cheeks began to roll. Remembering what happened to her, she tightened her arms around her mother.

\- Mom, I'm so bored! - The answer is not entered, but felt like from the back of falling mother's arms, who hugged her a few seconds, she looked at Grandin. - Mom?

The heart has stopped, and the air is ended - is today the state of Wendy. Her mother painted in scarlet paint blood, and she was a little girl smeared with bloody footprints.

\- Mom? - I became hysterical and could not believe their gas, she pulled away from his mother, with his eyes bulging with fear looked at his hands red with blood. Falling to her knees, she started up the last breath.

***

\- In the morning I received a call that the street Broadway, Brooklyn, at number fifty-six died young couple. The investigation is continuing, but no trace was found. Experts say that it is the same murder, as it was during the week, according to the inscriptions on the hands of the dead - a woman's voice sounded from the TV.

\- We went into the studio a new call. Yes, I listen ...

Silence.

\- We listen to you!

\- Let's be friends ...

That long-awaited chapter.  
Guys, I think you'll like it. Thanks to everyone who was with me during the whole of the story.  
Many thanks to my beta. Paul, thank you, you help me out.  
Successful vacation and all sleep well. : D


End file.
